Oblivious
by Sweptoff
Summary: A pretty long Percabeth one-shot. Annabeth, a friend & Percy have a day out together when a little disaster strikes.


**Just a bundle of ideas put together. Sorta...  
D'Claimer: All characters belong to Mr R.**

* * *

I felt my cheeks flush a deep red as my friend from San Francisco ogled my boyfriend. It was weird, having to get used to the fact that your boyfriend was…_hot_. I just couldn't help wincing every time someone said the word. It was just plain weird and I had no idea why people couldn't just say "that person has very attractive features", I mean, that sounded more intellectual, and definitely less shallow than hot.

I dragged my eyes from my architecture book to see Percy arching into the water. Then I turned to see Lauren practically drooling. I rolled my eyes and bumped her shoulder. "He's not _that_ attractive…" I took a breath. "I mean, he drools in his sleep; he can be amazingly annoying and he—" I broke off as Percy climbed out of the pool and began to saunter over to us.

Lauren grasped my calf and squeezed it hard. "Oh, my God. He's coming over here!" She squealed with a grin that threatened to blind me.

I plucked her hand off my throbbing leg and put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, it's Percy, not Logan Lerman."

"Easy for you to say; your boy is a hunk."

And again, I couldn't understand the shallow adjectives. Sometimes it was hard to imagine that Lauren had an IQ of 135. I shook my head but smiled.

Percy cracked a grin as he shook his head like a wet dog, showering us with water. I glared at him and threw a towel at him.

"Here is a to-wel. You use it to dry yourself off." I spoke slowly, like I was talking to a four year old.

"Thank you for the to-wel, oh dear Annabeth." He said in the sickly posh voice he knew I hated.

"Did you come here just to annoy me or to—" I broke off as he leaned down to press a quick kiss to my lips, thoroughly satisfying Lauren's fangirl tendencies, judging from the little squeak coming from her. Percy shot her an amused look as he pulled back.

My friend blushed a bright red and turned away, suddenly engrossed with her magazine.

Percy whistled a random tune as he dried off, throwing the towel back over his shoulder.

"Hey, Lauren," he said with an oblivious grin. "What's up?"

"Hey, Percy," her voice wavered a little. "Oh, I'm good. How're you?"

Percy paused a moment and shrugged. "I'm good, I guess." He turned to me with a sheepish look. "Oh, and uh, Annabeth…sorry about this," He pulled my dripping earphones from the pocket of his board shorts and set it down on the deck chair. "I'm pret-ty sure they're ruined, but I'll make up for it, I promise. Pick any place for dinner and I'll take you. And Lauren can come too." He blurted out in a hurry.

"Are you serious?" Lauren's eyes popped out, a grin starting to take over her face. Percy shrugged again. "If you want to that is."

"Yesyesyes, please," Lauren stared up at Percy like he was a god. Percy laughed and ruffled the back of his head awkwardly just as a trio of teenage girls in bikinis giggled, shooting flirtatious looks at him.

And Percy _somehow_ didn't seem to notice. It was almost as if he was completely clueless to the fact that girls were attracted to him.

I pressed myself off the deck chair and shook my head with a grin. "Well, it's five forty now, and I _am _feeling pretty hungry. What about the Nando's around the corner from here?"

"Sure thing," Percy mumbled as he pulled his shirt on and grabbed the car keys. He grabbed his bag and slung it across his chest, and motioned for us to pass.

Lauren shot me a look of pure admiration before brushing past Percy to the entrance. Percy took hold of my hand as we walked, with a happy grin on his face.

"The sun sure looks beautiful today." Percy said finally, breaking the silence. I looked up to see a beautiful sun indeed.

"You still owe me a new pair of earphones, Seaweed Brain."

He groaned and unlocked the car with a beep.

I grinned up at him sweetly and kissed him on the cheek before ducking into the backseat with Lauren. She shook her head, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just thinking. I don't think even Logan Lerman could beat Percy."

I let out an ungracious snort.

"What?" Lauren exclaimed, a cheeky smile on her face. "You have to admit it though, he could be modelling for Abercrombie."

"What Abercrombie?" Percy asked as he slid into the car and shut his door.

"Not any you need to worry about." I intervened.

"Oh yeah, 'cos no model can beat my beautiful body," Percy grinned slyly into the rearview mirror and turned the key, the car purring to life. "And face." He added as a second thought.

"Self-praise; usually caused by a severe case of insecurity," I teased.

"You wish." He muttered to himself as he pulled out of the gritty car park. "So, Lauren, how long you back for?"

"I'm going back to San Fran in two days." She replied absentmindedly as she gazed out at the setting sun. Percy drove around the corner and revved the engine.

"Oh, that's cool," He pulled into the busy car park and settled for a spot near the entrance of the restaurant. "Hope Annabeth isn't boring you with her architecture mumbo jumbo."

"Architecture mumbo jumbo?" I pondered, raising an eyebrow.

Lauren laughed. "If anything, architecture mumbo jumbo's one of the only things we talk about."

Percy killed the engine and hopped out into the cool evening air. "What's the other 'only things' you talk about?"

I climbed out of the car, Lauren a beat after me. "Oh, stuff like boys."

"Nothing really," I said at the same time as Lauren.

Percy shot me a smug look. I shot him a look that said 'shut up'.

"After you, ladies," he beamed cheekily and held the door open for us. I 'accidentally' stepped on his toe on my way in. "Man, you are so evil sometimes." He whispered furiously, his hand on the small of my back.

"It was an accident," I whispered back innocently.

"Table for three," Percy told the blonde waitress.

"Follow me." The waitress winked back at him. Dear gods, everyone's hot for him. Oh, and now I've caught Lauren's hot bug.

Percy led the way, obviously oblivious to the fact that the waitress in front of him had her butt swinging back and forth in a way that was probably meant to be seductive.

"Here we are," the blonde gestured to the table and laid out the menus purposely leaning in front of Percy, brushing him with her overlarge—

I felt a burst of heat and jealousy rush over me and grabbed Percy's hand possessively. He glanced at me and squeezed back, reassuringly. "Could you, um, give us a moment, please?" He asked the waitress.

"Oh sure, of course," she replied, laying a hand on his arm, before strutting off. I found an odd joy in seeing him squirm at the contact.

Lauren took a quick look at the menu and shut it, laying her chin on her arms, a tired look on her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Not really…I'm just feeling a little sick. Would you two mind if I didn't join you tonight? I think I might need to just get home and rest. I have no idea what's come over me."

"No, of course we don't mind. I'll walk you out." I offered, beginning to get up. Percy put a restraining hand on my arm and took over.

"Yeah, we don't mind. It's alright; I'll see her out, so that way both of you won't have to freeze out there." Percy said, waving his jacket, and being the way he was, selflessly walked a grateful Lauren out onto the street. I couldn't help watching them exit without a tiny flush of overprotectiveness, before poring over the menu.

Lauren turned to Percy and smiled. Percy looked back at her, a quizzical look on his face.

"You know, Annabeth is real lucky to have a guy like you."

Percy laughed and smiled back. "Well, don't tell her this, but I think I'm the lucky one, having her around." He stuck out an arm, grabbing the attention of a cab.

The cab screeched to a stop by the curb and honked friendlily. Lauren stuck her head in the window and spoke quickly, telling the driver the instructions home before turning to Percy and wrapping her arms around him in a quick hug, all her obsession with him put on hold in that moment. Good thing too; she might not have survived the trip home without passing out. She waved and slipped into the cab, zooming away into the night.

"Hey, so you decided what you want yet?" Percy asked as he settled back into his seat.

"I was thinking of sharing with you actually, if you don't mind." I replied absently, thinking of all the ways I could smash up the blonde waitress's face.

"Oh, yeah…sure. You okay with a half chicken and two sides?"

"Anything works."

"Annabeth…"

"What?"

"You're zoning out."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are," Percy said as he took my hands in his. "Lauren will be fine. Don't worry."

I barked out a laugh and smiled. "I know, I know."

Percy's green eyes lit up and he grinned. "Waitress!"

The blonde rushed forward immediately. "What can I get you?"

"A half chicken with the rice and coleslaw, and two waters, thanks."

"Can I get you anything else?" She lowered her voice, making it all deep and sultry. Percy shifted in his seat uneasily and shook his head. A look of frustration flashed across her face before she gathered the menus and bustled away.

"Do you…notice anything weird about that waitress?" Percy whispered, leaning in.

I shrugged insouciantly. "Other than the fact that she's obviously into you?"

"What…how?" He blurted out blatantly. "But…but she—" He stared suspiciously at the waitress.

I laughed and pulled his attention back along with his dumbstruck face with a hand. "How…now that's a question you can answer yourself." I said teasingly.

Percy still looked puzzled. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. "Look at yourself in the mirror, ugly."

He replied by sticking his tongue out at me—note to self: Percy's _very_ mature—just as the blonde came back with the food, flashing her white teeth at Percy.

As she leaned over, uncomfortably close to Percy, I casually knocked my glass of water over all over her mini skirt. And she exploded.

"Oh my _God!_ What the hell is wrong with you?" She shrieked and recoiled, patting at her stained skirt in vain.

"If you don't want that to happen again I suggest you stay 'the hell' away from my boyfriend." I said icily.

"Are you threatening me, you little _idiot?_" Now the entire restaurant had turned their heads, focusing on us.

"Hasn't your brain caught up to your ears yet?" As I glared at her I caught Percy trying to smother a grin. Her eyes gleamed dangerously and her figure flickered. My eyes widened in realization and I gripped Percy's arm, ready to jump into action. Percy took the hint and slowly reached into his pocket for Riptide.

"You don't want to cross me, halfblood." The blonde hissed. _Damn._ She knew.

"No, but I do." Percy lunged, Riptide expanding in the air. The _empousai _dodged away easily and flashed her fangs and retaliated with her deadly claws. I scrambled back as one of the claws almost took my head off and cursed myself for not bringing my knife.

Percy engaged the _empousai_ and they tussled, flipping a table. Percy yelled in pain as a claw sliced open skin and swung back weakly with Riptide, missing the _empousai_ by a centimeter. The blonde, now all fired up, smiled slyly and locked eyes with Percy's pained glare.

Then she shot forward, fangs bared, for Percy's neck. And that was where I came in, slamming all my weight at her, throwing her off for a moment. She spun around and snarled, and whammed me into the wall. I cried out, dark splotches clouding my vision and a small part of my brain wondered what our 'audience' would be seeing.

Riptide flashed, clashing with the monster's metal leg with a loud clank. "Over here, fang face!" Percy jeered as the monster turned awkwardly and lurched toward him. He sidestepped neatly and sunk Riptide into her, and the _empousai_ turned into dust. Turning, he saw peoples' mouths hanging open, eyes wide with a mix of fear and awe.

"I think we should go." Percy murmured in my ear as he left a fifty on the table and took my hand, hurriedly pulling me toward the exit. "Are you alright?" He said as soon as we stepped out into the quiet car park. People were still staring out of the window at us.

"I'm fine." I mumbled back.

He sighed. "I'm sorry this was a bust."

"Don't be. Let me see your leg."

Percy unlocked the car and opened the door for me before getting in himself. Then he grudgingly pulled his jean leg up, revealing a nasty looking gash. I reached for my bag and pulled out a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia and handed him a cube. "Now I'm actually pretty glad Lauren felt sick."

Percy laughed as he chewed the god food. "We could go to Central Park if you want; the night's still young." Always one to try to stick to his commitments.

"If you're up for it…" I carefully dabbed at the wound with a towel, trying to get the blood off. The ambrosia was already in motion, the wound starting to seal. When I finished, I leaned back into the seat and pulled my knees up to my chest. Percy turned his head as he finished the square and watched me.

I turned to look at him and gazed pointedly at the car keys in the ignition. "You know…I think you're supposed to turn the key and the car's supposed to start."

"Shut up." He pulled his seat belt on, started the car and peeled out of the parking lot. I cracked a grin and twined my fingers with his.

Central Park: 843 acres of urban park, created in 1857, and designed by Frederick Law Olmsted and Calvert Vaux, I thought to myself as Percy and I walked along the pathways.

"What're you thinking about?" Percy murmured as he wrapped an arm around my waist. My mouth curved into a smile before launching into a long babble about Central Park and its architecture and origins. Ten seconds later, Percy had his mouth pressed to mine, all thoughts of Central Park forgotten. Damn that stupid Seaweed Brain and the things he could do.

He broke away and grinned, pulling me toward the thick cover of the trees. "This is what I was thinking about." Percy said deviously before gently pressing me up against a tree and kissing me again. We should come to Central Park more often if this is going to happen all the time…

I felt his lips trail down my neck when my phone rang. _Wonderful_ timing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Lauren. Could I ask a favour?"

I let out a helpless giggle as Percy's fingers grazed my ticklish spot by my ribs and tried to stifle it. "Mhm, anything—what is it?"

"Are you with somebody?" Lauren's voice squealed. Well, looks like that being sick didn't mess with her demeanour.

"Um, just…Percy," I replied, pulling his hand away from my ribs.

"Hey Lauren," he added cheerfully.

"You guys are just so—I just can't. Anyway, I think I left my bag in Percy's car…I only just had enough for the taxi fare."

"Oh, sure. I'll bring it with me. I'll see you at home?"

"God, thank you, s_o much_." Lauren gushed. "Don't do anything rash, Annabeth." She added as she changed her voice into the grandmother one she could do so well.

I laughed. "No need to worry, Granny."

"Night, night." Lauren giggled.

"Rest up well." I tapped the red button and slid the phone back into my pocket. Percy regarded me with a funny stare. "What?"

"Lauren…she was into me too…wasn't she?" His eyes widened.

I rolled my eyes and kissed his nose. "Wow, it's taken you a while to figure out things tonight hmm?"

"If you were a guy you'd have trouble too." He protested.

I scoffed. "I'd be twice as smart a guy as you are now."

"Ouch," He clutched at his heart in mock hurt. "Well…if I was a girl, I'd be twice as sexy a girl as you are."

My mouth dropped open involuntarily and I struggled to form a witty retort so I settled with: "If you want a sex change, just say so, Seaweed Brain."

Percy glared at me as he stood a foot away scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"You know what I mean." He complained.

"I think you'd make a very sexy girl." I teased with a grin. Percy smirked and gently brushed a lock of hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. I felt my breath hitch and my grin waver. Then he drew his thumb along my lower lip and all my pent up resistance was gone, just like that.

"I hate when you do this." I mumbled, pulling him down for another kiss. I felt his smile as he kissed me back.

"You love it." He murmured as he pulled back. I looked to him expectantly. He just smiled and held out a hand in invitation. "Follow me?"

I didn't hesitate.

"Always."

* * *

**'Scuse the long-winded-ness. C:**


End file.
